The Hotel
A couple months ago my friends and I were excited for our vacation. A summer road trip! It'll be fun we said. A couple days in we started driving through a desert. There were no huge deserts on our map, but we didn't really think much of it. We assumed it was just a patch of sand that lasted a couple miles at the most. We were preparing just to pass through and on our way. After a couple days and no sign of the desert ending we were debating whether or not to turn back. After not much discussion we concluded we were hopelessly lost. We wanted to turn back, I just couldn't. I was driving at the time, I knew we had to turn around but, I didn't want to. Like something was calling me deeper into the desert. Call it stubbornness or curiosity. A couple weeks in and my friends were begging me to turn around. I always kept convincing them we were on track, even though we all knew we weren't. I started getting worried though. We've been sleeping in out car for a good twelve days, our food we packed was running low and so was our water. The thing was, even if I wanted to turn around, we couldn't. The gallons of gas we brought along were deplenishing every passing mile and there was no sign of us passing a gas station any time soon. The only option at this point was, to continue the road. It was around 1:00 at night, long past sunset. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, when I saw it. A spectacular array of flashing lights and color. What luck! Our last bit of gas was just running out. I shook my friends awake and pointed t'words the lights. We all were practically cheering! Civilization! We could finally get out of this car! Driving closer our expectations shattered. It wasn't a town or city, it was a building. Just one building, isolated in the middle on no where. At the door stood a lovely lady. She was no taller than me and looked very pretty. I was guessing her age was around mine. With no other option, my friends and I hopped out of the car. Approaching the lady she greeted us with, "Welcome to the hotel." A hotel! Probably just set up here to aid the travelers getting across the desert. Not spending any of our money we brought on the trip, on account of not seeing any other buildings for weeks, we had more than enough cash to pay for a room. Inside the hotel was just as magnificent as outside. We paid for a cheap INN, but this was a five star hotel. They probably didn't have a lot of customers, how was this hotel this big? The front desk guy was your average Joe. Well kept and he smiled as we entered. "There's a feast tomorrow night. Please come." He exclaimed. To the right of the front desk was a large ball room. As we checked in the lady who greeted us walked casually in and started dancing. There was a nice mix of boys and girls, all in uniform. Staff party maybe? Everyone got seperate rooms, the lady showed us to them one by one. I was last to go. What struck as odd was as nice and lit up the outside and lobby were, the hallways were pitch black. The lady lit a candle to light the way. She walked slowly, as if wanting me to observe the scenery. There was nothing to observe, it was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing out side the small candle light. Walking past the rooms I kept hearing whispers. At first i thought they were just other guests, but they were everywhere. They came out of every room. I tried to make sense of what they kept saying but I couldn't make it out. When we arrived at our room, she handed me the key and was on her way. My room was nice, and fully lit. On the bed set a pamphlet, across the top read "Room Service". On the back it read various alcoholic beverages. We all had a lot of money left over and I could use a drink. I called the number and was greeted with the front desk guy. Looking at the menu, and frankly no seeing much I wanted, I asked for them to bring me some wine. He laughed a nice, hearty laugh, "We haven't had that kind of spirit here for a while. 1969 I believe it was." A couple minutes later the lady brought up the wine. I had a couple small glasses and was off to bed. I woke up a couple hours later to... whispering. The same whispers I heard before. I brushed it off as my tired brain hearing things. I tried to go back to bed, but I couldn't. The whispers. They kept me up. I eventually did go to sleep. Don't know how. I woke up and started my day. That evening we all went to the feast. My friends, me, the lady, and all the staff in the ballroom were there. At the end of the table sat the front desk guy. The meal laid in front of us looked delicious. Lots of fine foods and champagne on ice. The main course wasn't there yet, but I could wait. The lady, who was sitting next to me, leaned over and whispered in my ear. "We are prisoners here. All of us. That beast, that monster! He keeps us here. we try killing him, but he won't die." I was about to ask what she meant and who this beast was but I was interrupted by the main course. Grabbing my share of pork I turned to the lady, but she acted as if she never spoke a word. Like that just never happened. Confused, I sighed and finished my meal. What happened last, I don't remember. All I remember is running. Running through the black hallways. The voices were screaming now, I couldn't understand what they were staying still. I covered my ears to drown them out. I pulled with all my might on the doors, they just wouldn't open! The guy at the front desk turned to me, smiling. "Would you like to check out?" He said pleasantly. I screamed, "Let me out you demon!" The smile turned into a frown. The last thing he said was; "You can check in any time you'd like, but you can never leave." Rockandstones1 (talk) 04:05, February 13, 2014 (UTC)Rockandstones1 Category:Music Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story Category:Real Life